In recent years, a number of reversing ratchet wrench mechanisms have been developed which further include a device allowing ready release of a socket. These are known as the so-called push button release ratchet wrenches. Typical designs of these are shown in patents issued to Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,318, Joliff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,587, and Hasnar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,013.
The present invention is an improvement of the push button release ratchet wrench. Most push button socket release reversing wrenches on the consumer market utilizes a deep ramp spring loaded stem which forces against a ball or pellet which in turn is forced outward of the socket drive member and against the socket to be retained. The ramp angle is generally 45 degrees or larger, thus permitting a short push button stem stroke or travel to lock or release the socket.
Because of these configurations, socket retention is relatively weak and almost negligible where the socket detent is marginal or nonexistant. The high ramp angle further requires a very strong spring force to cam the ball or pellet against the socket, and thus socket retention is very dependent on the stem spring action.
One attempt to cure this problem has been the use of a steep ramp to cam the ball or pellet outward and a straight sided land to hold the ball out against the socket. Although extremely effective on close tolerance sockets with adequate detents, this design has limited range and socket tolerance capability. Thus, large sockets tend to rattle, and in an extreme case would not be retained or partially jam against the retaining ball or pellet element. A slightly longer push button stem stroke is also required, in that, at least during the stroke travel where the ball rested on the land, it was not cammed further outward.